


Of Roses and Resets

by littlepurinsesu



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Madoka Magica AU, Magic, PMMM AU, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Sibling Love, Siblings, Time Travel, Violence, but nothing too graphic, if you've seen pmmm then you know what to expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepurinsesu/pseuds/littlepurinsesu
Summary: Ray never said he was going to accept the contract. Sure, a single wish in exchange for unfathomable power and a life of magical combat did sound quite appealing, but he had heeded the warning of the eccentric boy with the bright red hair. All he'd said now was that he would love it if even more flowers blossomed in his garden of roses. So why was he seeing tears in those bright golden eyes?Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU





	Of Roses and Resets

**Author's Note:**

> A fic combining two of my favourite things! ^^  
> Yes, I know I haven't finished my first Saeran fic yet, but this idea has been in my head for a while and won't leave me alone, so I decided to go ahead and try writing it for real. If I do see this through to the very end, it could very well end up being the biggest fanfiction project I've ever tackled on my own. There will be pain and there will be angst (it is, after all, a Madoka Magica AU xD), but there will also be love and friendship because gosh darn it do all the MM characters deserve it.  
> (I just really wanted to write a full fic exploring the Choi brothers as the main relationship, because they're such precious souls and I would make a contract with Kyubey to wish them eternal happiness.)

His vision was a blur of indigo drapes and candlelight. The empty castle hallways were silent save for the echoes of his panting and the thudding of his feet against the white marble floor as he came closer and closer to his goal.

_I want to be there for you…_

Surprisingly, the heavy wooden door yielded easily to his feeble body weight, and he entered the grand chamber in time for the first gunshot to sound.

The bullet landed among black velvet robes, but the tall figure beneath didn’t flinch. He watched on as the boy who fired the gun swiftly pulled out a series of explosives, flinging them at the dark figure with calculated accuracy and causing explosions to thunder throughout the chamber.

Beyond the great balcony where the scene unfolded, he caught a glimpse of the world he called home: a sky the colour of his bleakest nightmares, barely visible behind the storms of shifting black clouds. Entire trees had been ripped from the earth and were hovering uncannily against the darkness of the sky, and further in the distance, beyond the mountain view, he could make out the outlines of crumbling skyscrapers belonging to a city that was once brimming with life. It was the hopeless view of an impending apocalypse, and the stifling weight of despair in the atmosphere made each breath feel suffocating.

A gust of wind rushed in, ruffling the hood of the cloaked figure and revealing a spot of mint blue.

But his eyes were drawn to the bright red hair of the boy with the firearms, watching in horror as the cloaked figure raised his staff and sent a bolt of blue light charging in his direction. The redhead let out a howl of pain as his body was flung across the balcony, landing in a coughing heap among dust and debris.

He could not bear to watch any longer.

‘This is terrible!’ he cried, dropping to his knees and burying his face in his fists, hot tears threatening to fall at the realisation that there was nothing he could do to save the red-haired boy.

‘It can’t be helped.’

The voice was sweet and alluring, and it rang out clearly above the explosions and shouts coming from the battling duo. Slender fingers gently unclenched his hands as the stranger slowly lifted him back to a standing position, steadying him as his knees knocked against each other and threatened to give in yet again.

‘It’s too much for him to handle alone. But I’m sure he went in fully aware of that.’

He wondered briefly how the angelic figure in the sleek black gown could look so unfazed at the apocalyptic view before them. Her indifferent words seemed out of character as she gazed at him tenderly, blonde curls swaying softly in the wind. She gave him a kind, motherly smile, eyes twinkling like green jewels behind an intricate masquerade mask. There was an otherworldly aura of mystery surrounding her, yet something about her grace and enchanting voice made him feel safe in her presence.

He decided that he could trust her.

‘This... This shouldn’t be happening! I can’t just stand here and watch! I…’ His desperate eyes darted about before turning anxiously to meet her serene gaze once more. ‘I… I-I want to help him!’

‘You can!’ The elusive woman clapped her hands together in delight, warmth and joy radiating with each word she spoke. ‘And you must! If you give up, it’ll all be over. But you, only you can change fate!’

He dared to turn his head once more to take in the duel raging before them, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the almost blinding blue light. The brighter the light shone, the darker the sky became, and with each blast of blue sent directly at the red-haired boy came an excruciating cry of pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut again and clapped his hands over his ears.

‘This destruction… this despair… It’s all inevitable. After all, we live in a filthy world, filled with pain and suffering, tears and sorrow.’ The same gentle fingers pulled his hands away from his ears, and he shuddered at how icy her smooth skin felt. ‘But you can change it all and help to create our eternal paradise! That is why you have this power!’

‘Power?’

The word sounded foreign to him, and he unconsciously placed a hand to his chest. Power was not something he possessed or deserved, yet the idea of having power, of being useful and doing something that could help people—that could help _that boy_ —made his heart flutter with a delicate hope.

‘But I’m so weak and pathetic… Is it really possible for me to stop things from ending up this way? Can someone like me really make a difference?’

‘Of course you can!’ The blonde woman beamed, excitement visible on her features even behind the black mask. She stretched out her arms affectionately, as though welcoming an embrace. ‘So please, make a contract with me. Join the RFA, and become a Magician!’

Time was running out. It was like the eerie, deafening ticking of a giant clock was pulsing through the air, sending shockwaves through his body as it matched the rising pace of his heartbeat, igniting a newfound determination. Hours’ worth of contemplation seemed to race through his mind in mere seconds, and all it took was that split-second decision. If he wanted to save the boy, he had to act now.

He nodded firmly.

On the balcony, the cloaked figure hurled one final blast of blue light and sent the red-haired boy shrieking and tumbling over the edge. But he thought he heard the boy yell something at him before disappearing from view. A name he didn’t recognize as his own, yet was somehow certain belonged to him.

‘Welcome to the RFA!’

Somewhere in his body, a warm magenta light began to glow, rising in his chest before being replaced by a sharp pain to his heart.

Somewhere in the distance below, its source unseen, came a cry of anguish and a bright flash of red.

And somewhere in the real world, Ray jolted awake in his bed with a start.


End file.
